Unknown
by AlphonseHeiderich
Summary: This is a fanfic about Ren and Horo finding a girl on the street...she is a shaman...and she cant remember anything about herself...but why does she know Yoh's name and what was chasing her? All shall be anwsered...


Hello!

Its been awhile since my last story, huh?

I've been quite busy!

Well im back now and ready to write, write, write!

Please note that this story is called Unknown because the main character is unknown.

**Unknown Title**

Ren and Horo horo were walking to Yoh's house. It was quite late. The sky was dark and the moon shone casting ghostly shadows across the gloomly lit buildings.

It was raining heavily and had no signs of stopping. Ren and Horo were cold and damp but they still walked across the deserted town.

"Horo I sense strong shaman energy ahead!" Ren said quietly. Horo slowly got out his snowboard from within his bag.

"Dude, It might just be Yoh!" Horo said removing his wet hair from his face. Ren stared at a small alleyway, he could hear something.

"Horo I really dont think its Yoh. Do you hear that sound?" Ren said cautiously. The sound of crying filled the silent town.

"Someones crying!" Horo said and started running untill Ren grabbed his arm.

"It might be a trap!" Ren said " We have to be careful!"

"Oh ok...but what if someones in trouble?" Horo said. Ren quietly ran to the edge of the building. Then he walked over to the little alleyway.

Horo ran after him, slowly he looked behind him to see if anyone was watching. He looked back at Ren, who had frozen.

Horo ran up to Ren. He looked up at his friend, who's face was pale and stunned. Horo looked round and saw a small girl sitting there crying.

Her hair was wet and scruffy and her face was so pale it seemed to glow in the darkness. Horo stared at her pretty tear stained face.

Then he saw a small stripy kitten sleeping on her knees. Then he saw that this was no ordinary cat it was a spirit.

The girl was wearing a t-shirt, which was so dirty you could'nt tell what colour it was, and a long brown skirt, which was ripped.

"Um...are you ok...?" Horo asked. The girl looked up at him, her huge blue eyes twinkling.

"Of course she's not ok, dumbass!" Ren shouted.

"Oh no please dont shout at him" The girl said. Ren stopped immediately and stared at her.

"Im not alright but thanks for asking!" The girl said looking up at Horo. He blushed.

"Um...Do you need any help? We were just walking to a friends house and you'd be more than welcome to come too." Ren said softly.

"No thanks. I'd be too much trouble." The girl said smiling at Ren.

The small cat yawned, streched and fell asleep again. The girl stroked its golden fur.

"Are you a shaman?" Horo asked.

"Yes I am" The girl said and she simled and looked back at the cat "This is my guardian ghost"

"Aw its really cute! It kinda looks like a tiger!" Horo said.

"Yes you're right Horo horo!" Ren said looking at the cat.

"Can you please come with us. We really dont want to leave you all alone in the dark!" Ren said.

"Well since you're so worried about me I guess I could go with you" The girl said as she gently removed the cat from her lap.

She got up and smiled at Ren and Horo. They both blushed.

They started walking to Yoh's house.

"Um...Are you homeless?" Ren asked.

"No" The girl said. She was looking much more happier than when they had found her.

"Why were you sitting there alone?" Horo asked.

"I dont really know...All I remember is that I was comeing here to visit someone, cant remember who though, when a monster chased me.." The girl said.

"What kind of monster?" Ren asked.

"Um...I cant remember...When the monster chased me it vanished when I got here. Then I was alone with no one there excpet my Guardian ghost." The girl said.

"How long have you been staying there?" Horo asked.

"I dont really know...probably one month.." The girl said.

"Can you remember what your name is?" Ren said.

"Um...no" The girl said.

"Its ok once we get to Yoh's house we can sort everything out!" Horo said.

"...Yoh...I've heard that name before..cant remember where though" The girl said.

To be continued

Well did you like that?

The next part might not be on here for awhile...

Try to guess who her guardian ghost is!


End file.
